


The Angel and The Dragon

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, I love her bunches, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, OCWatch Week, Original Character(s), Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, So yeah, her and Elsa from Frozen revealed to me my type, lesbian fluff, my angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: A drabble for OCWatch Week 2017 Day 2: Relationship, Theme A: Domestic





	The Angel and The Dragon

Nikolai Reynaldé was lounging on the couch, not even giving the program on the television half of her attention. All she knew was that it was on and playing something. Nikolai had no idea what was actually happening; but then, she didn't really care, either. The only thing that mattered to the Portuguese woman was the blonde angel that was sitting curled up and relaxed in her lap, head tucked comfortably beneath Nikolai's chin. The woman's arms were tucked close to her chest, while Nikolai's were wrapped around her to hold her close.

Angela Ziegler, the gifted Swiss doctor who'd once been a part of Overwatch...and who'd actually been integral in a mission to save Nikolai's own life.

Though that was an adventure in an of itself, that didn't momentarily matter to Nikolai either. Not given the...less than healthy situation she'd been in before her  _anjo_  had appeared, led by "the cavalry" and a cowboy(?). In fact, save for the fact that was when she first met Angela—who'd introduced herself as Mercy at the time—Nikolai tried to forget everything else.

A beautiful laugh helped draw Nikolai out of her sullen musings, and she refocused on the blonde using her as a body pillow.

"What happened?" Nikolai inquired, but only half-heartedly, blinking down at Angela. "I wasn't really paying attention, hehehe."

Angela grinned at her chuckle, but it grew teasing as she tilted her head back to look at Nikolai. "I could tell,  _mein herz_." The blonde giggled as the affectionate term succeeded in making Nikolai blush. "The dragon just made the boy eat a raw fish he'd regurgitated, and given some of the European dishes I am used to, I found it especially amusing."

The over-exaggerated gagging Nikolai immediately began making only caused Angela to outright laugh. The blonde turned around in Nikolai's embrace and regarded the brunette with a fond smile.

"Come now, Nikolai. You've never tried any of the more... _adventurous dishes_ , how do you know you don't like them?"

Nikolai returned Angela's soft gaze with a deadpan one. "The more my food looks like it does when it was alive, the more gross it seems. They may call me a dragon on the field, but that's because of how awesome I am in my armor! I don't eat like one!"

Angela raised one well-kept eyebrow. "I've seen you eat, Nikole. What you call a bite, the rest of the world calls a chipmunk's mouthful. You're squeamish in the strangest of times, but definitely draconic in your habits."

Nikolai got a wicked grin as she saw an opening. "True, but you've never complained about my draconic habits in our bedroom."

The fierce blush, accompanied by an adorably flustered expression as Angela pulled back to slap her shoulder, was exactly what the brunette was aiming for. Nikolai let the laughter go as she leaned her head back on the couch, not paying attention as Angela shifted. As she felt the blonde settle, the new position oddly enough being a straddling one, Nikolai looked down. Where one eyebrow had at first been lifted questioningly, both were now raised in surprise and...something else...

She'd been laughing so hard, Nikolai had distracted herself enough for Angela to straddle her hips and take off the sweater she'd been wearing all at once. As Nikolai's eyes locked on the blonde's bra-clad chest, and a familiar (and very welcome) fire ignited in her belly, she heard soft chuckling coming from above.

"That is very true indeed...so tell me..." Nikolai didn't resist when nimble fingers touched her chin, and lifted her gaze to meet Angela's. "Is  _mein drachen_  feeling hungry tonight?"

Without a word, but a very bestial growl, Nikolai grabbed a firm hold of Angela's waist and stood.

* * *

A couple hours later found the couple in peaceful—and quite cuddly, actually—sleep. Nikolai lay on her back, one arm beneath Angela and wrapped around her waist; the blonde herself laying on her side as she hugged the brunette in her sleep. Angela had been the first to slip into slumber, Nikolai having taken advantage of still being awake to admire her lover before giving in as well.

Nikolai would never understand Morrison's aversion to the domestic...not when she got to share it with an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> So my character's name is Nikolai Reynaldé, she's super badass, I hope you guys like her. =P


End file.
